Fear is Only in Our Minds
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: Rachel Alucard, afraid? Yes, it is possible. One shot RagnaxRachel


**It took me a while to sort this one out, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

_**Fear is Only in Our Minds **_

Ragna the Bloodegde had always seen Rachel Alucard as his superior. Although he hated to admit it, she was far more powerful than her. She was intelligent, abusive, and resourceful. She had always made Ragna feel like dirt, and she was his main excuse to get stronger, save that bastard Terumi. He had so much respect for her. So much, that he was disrespectful. Subconsciously, he always looked up to her. So seeing her run like a frightened child was extremely disturbing.

She ran and hid behind him. "Huh? What the hell?" he asked. Her eyes were fixed on something that was right in front of them. Ragna traced her gaze, and found that she was looking at a snail. "Kill it," she said. "Uh…why?" he asked. "Because those mollusks in particular are disgusting, almost as much as you. They are low lives who deserve to be nowhere near me. Please, kill it," she commanded.

"Rabbit, if you think that snails should burn in hell, why don't you just send them there yourself?"

"No! What in the world are you thinking? It is unfathomable that even a fool like you would even consider me taking a single step towards one."

"There's one right next to your foot."

Rachel stood completely still. From afar, you would think that she was a wax statue. Ragna was sure that she even stopped breathing. Then, she grabbed Gii and slammed him on the ground right next to her. She continued slamming him until there was a ring embedded into the ground. "Whatever foul atrocity you may have had attached to you just now, I expect you to eat," Rachel hissed. "You heard her. Eat the damn snail," Ragna smiled. Of course, there was no snail in such close proximity to her, but Ragna was just screwing around with his beloved bunny leech.

"B-But Princess…" Gii trailed off. "There will be no buts from you! Eat the dirty freak of nature!" Rachel yelled. Ragna was having a hard time hiding his emotions. She had actually said, 'freak of nature.' Something was terribly wrong here, and Ragna knew it, but he found himself enjoying it. "Wow bunny leech, you're really upset. Could it be that you're…scared?" he taunted. "Sh-Sh-Shut up! I fear nothing!" Rachel snapped. "Damn it Rabbit, look at yourself. You're a blood sucking vampire who was an observer and you have the ability to summon lighting and frogs and shit. Yet here you are, flipping out, over a single snail," Ragna laughed, "I mean, man up." Rachel sneered at him, and Ragna instantly wished that he never said what he just said. "Lightning, come forth!" she said. A silver bolt from the heavens struck Ragna. Once he was finished twitching, she began to yell at him some more.

"You have no right to tell me such things! I will not be ordered around by the lowly likes of you. Have I made myself clear?"

"OK, OK! Damn it bunny leech, will you calm down? You know, I'd be willing to bet that you were about to say some shit like, 'Perhaps I shall shove you back into your place!' but you were probably too scared."

"Quit spouting gibberish!"

"You wouldn't want to…step on it, would you?"

Rachel punched him in the face, which was completely unlike her. She would only resort to ungraceful means if it was an emergency. "Ow! What the hell?" Ragna yelled. "Alright! I admit; I am afraid. There, I have succumbed. Now, rid me of that….thing!" Rachel screamed. The snail, which was kind of cute in Ragna's eyes, moved a little, and Rachel, buried her face into Ragna's mechanical arm.

Ragna smiled a little, and then brushed her off of him. He put his foot above the mollusk, ready to stomp on it.

"What in the world are you doing? Halt!"

"What the hell? I thought you wanted me to kill it!"

"Yes, you moronic fool, but I will not allow the residue of such a…beast… on anyone who wishes to court me! Dispose of it in a more proper way!

"Ugh, fine!"

Ragna grabbed Nago by the tail. "Hey there you little shit, turn into a salt shaker for me, k?" he said. Terrified, the toy turned into a cute little salt shaker, complete with the salt. Ragna poured all of it onto the little creature. "There. The evil little snail that you won't stop bitching about is dead. Now, why don't you get back to showing me where the set is for Platinum's gag reel? I'm supposed to be…the boing queen's body guard, right?"

"No, you are my body guard, not that of the shameless vigilante that posses as a doctor!"

"Woah, why the jealous rage bunny leech?"

"Nothing. Now, come with me before I drag you by your ears into the dark dungeon, and then remove them from your head as punishment."


End file.
